Kevään tuoksuinen valhe
by AlumiiniHusky
Summary: Dino huomaa rakkaansa toisen syleilystä ja päättää palata takaisin Italiaan. D18 Dino x Hibari ja hieman 6918 Mukuro x Hibari


- Kyouya~ Katso minua...

Vaaleahiuksinen mies kosketteli hellästi polvillaan makaavan pojan kauniisti auringossa kimaltelevia mustia hiuksia. Poika ei edes ollut kuulevinaan toisen sanoja ja tuijotti vain sinistä taivasta yläpuolellaan. Hänen silmänsä alkoivat painua kiinni väsymyksestä, minkä takia hän nousi ylös ja nosti tonfat vierestään.

- Ylös, jatketaan taistelua...

Vaaleahiuksinen mies katsoi suorassa seisovaa poikaa ja huokaisi.

- Mutta Romario ei ole nyt lähellä... En pärjäisi sinulle...

Kyouya-niminen poika, joka tunnetaan paremmin Hibari- nimellä, kohotti tonfat ja katsoi blondia pää hiukan kallellaan.

- Heikko...

Dino, tuo vaaleahiuksinen italialainen naurahti ja nousi ylös, putsaten takkinsa katon pölystä. Hän otti ruoskan esiin ja oli valmiina ottamaan Hibarin iskun vastaan. Hibari hymähti ja lähti juoksemaan Dinoa kohti. Blondi tunsi punan leviävän poskilleen, kun toisen huulet olivat miltei kiinni hänen omissaan. Hän tunsi kovan iskun mahassaan ja lennähti selälleen. Hibari hymähti tyytymättömästi ja katsoi Dinoa halveksuvasti.

- Et todellakaan ole mitään ilman alaisiasi...

Hän käveli Dinon luokse ja nosti tämän ruoskan. Toinen nousi istualleen ja hieroi takaraivoaan kyyneleet silmäkulmissa.

- Kyouya...! Mistä hyvästä...?

- Luuletko, etten voi satuttaa sinua vain sen takia, koska tyrkytät minulle rakkauttasi?

Dino hymähti ja nousi ylös, kietoen kätensä Hibarin vyötärön ympäri.

- Yritätkö väittää, ettet muka rakastaisi minua~?

Hibarin hiljaisuus sai toisen vain hymyilemään. Hän tiesi Hibarin olevan ujo, vaikka se ei siltä välillä näyttäisikään. Hän nosti varovasti toisen päätä leuasta ja kosketti huulia peukalolla.

- Niin pehmeät~ Tekee mieli maistaa niitä...

Hibari hymähti ja tarttui Dinoa paidan kauluksesta, nousten itse varpailleen. Hän hymähti ja painoi huulensa hellästi toisen omiin. Dinon poskille levisi pieni puna, mutta hän ei voinut olla kuin vain iloinen. Hän tiukensi otettaan Hibarin vyötäröstä ja painoi tämän lähemmäs itseään.

Hibarin huulet tuntuivat vieläkin pehmeämmiltä ja lämpimimmiltä, kuin sormilla kosketellessa... Dino halusi tämän jatkuvan ikuisuuksia. Hibari vetäytyi suudelmasta ja katsoi jonnekin muualle kuin Dinoa.

- Harjoitukset ovat ohi...

- ...Hei! Minähän se opettaja tässä olen!

- Irti, tai sinun käy huonosti...

Dino huokaisi ja joutui hellittämään otettaan toisesta. Saman tien Hibari kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään pois katolta. Blondi jäi katsomaan toisen perään tyytyväisenä hymyillen.

* * *

><p>Keväinen tuuli puhalteli kevyesti Namimorin yllä ja aurinko pilkisteli pilvien takaa. Sää oli enemmän kuin mukava, ja sitä mieltä oli myös Dino, joka oli kävelyllä Namimorin pyhätön lähistöllä. Hän jätti alaisensa hotelliin, koska halusi olla vähän aikaa yksin. Hän kyllä toivoi nyt olevansa Hibarin kanssa, mutta tämä ei ole vastannut tämän viestiin vieläkään, vaikka lähetyksestä on jo kaksi tuntia.<p>

"Hän mahtaa olla kiireinen koulun kanssa, onhan kuitenkin kevät~"

Tämä mietti ja veti syvää henkeä, tunteakseen kevään tuoksun paremmin. Hän käveli pyhätölle ja katsoi sitä huvittuneena.

"Kyllä ne japanilaiset sitten rakentavatkin jänniä rakennuksia..."

Hän naurahti huvittuneena ja oli just astumassa portaiden ensimmäiselle tasolle, kunnes hän kuuli jotain. Hän pysähtyi ja katsoi äänen suuntaan. Tämä ei voinut olla menemättä katsomaan, mikä tai kuka se oli. Dino käveli varovasti seinän vieressä, jotta häntä ei kuultaisi tai nähtäisi. Lähestyessään ääntä häntä alkoi jokseenkin pelottaa ja epäilyttää. Ääni kuulosti liiankin tutulta hänelle. Hän kurkkasi varovasti ja... Hänestä tuntui, kun hän olisi yhtäkkiä unohtanut, miten hengittää. Aika tuntui pysähtyneen, koko näky sai hänen kehonsa jäykistymään järkytyksestä. Hän sulki silmänsä tiukasti yhteen ja aukaisi ne uudestaan. Ei, se oli totta... Siinä he olivat...

Hibari Kyouya ja... Rokudo Mukuro...

Mustahiuksisen pojan kasvot olivat punaiset ja märät, samoin kuten toisen pojan... Pienemmän pojan huokaileva ääni karkaili tämän huulilta ja hän näytti nauttivan siitä, mitä hänelle tehdään.

Dino puri alahuultaan sen verran kovaa, että siitä valui hiukan verta. Hän ei kestänyt enää. Hänen oli pakko päästä pois täältä. Ottaen tukea seinästä, hän lähti kävelemään hitaasti pois. Nopeammin... Dino huomasi juoksevansa niin nopeasti kuin vain pääsi. Kevään suloinen tuuli ei enää tuntunut hyvältä. Auringon hellä lämpö tuntui nyt pelkältä kylmyydeltä. Dino tärisi kauttaaltaan ja pysähtyi vetämään henkeä. Hän ei voinut vieläkään uskoa silmiään. Se ei voinut olla totta.. Ei Hibari... Ei hänen Hibarinsa olisi voinut olla toisen miehen kanssa...

* * *

><p>- Dino-san? Oletteko lähdössä jonnekin?<p>

- Kyllä, kotiin...

Romario kohautti toista kulmaansa ja nosti lasejaan.

- Kotiin? Italiaanko?  
>- No minne muuallekaan?<p>

- ...Dino-san... Onko jotain tapahtunut...?

- Ei, ei ole. Kaikki on kunnossa! Pakkaa nyt sinäkin, lähdemme illalla lentokentälle!

Romario ei voinut olla ihmettelemättä pomonsa käytöstä. Tämähän oli aina niin rauhallinen ja kiltti, mutta nyt hän oli selvästikin todella huonolla tuulella. Sitä paitsi, hän ei ole ikinä vielä kuullut Dinon haluavansa takaisin Italiaan. Hän aina halusi jäädä Japaniin pidemmäksi aikaan, vain jotta voisi olla Hibarin kanssa.  
>Romario käveli Dinon vierelle ja katsoi tätä.<p>

- Dino-san... Silmänne ovat punaiset... Oletteko itkeneet?

Dino käänsi katseensa pois eikä sanonut mitään. Hän paiskasi matkalaukun kiinni ja katosi toiseen huoneeseen. Romariosta tilanne oli hyvinkin epäilyttävä, eikä hän voinut antaa tämän jäädä tähän.

Hibari hätkähti ajatuksistaan, kun yhtäkkiä huone täyttyi Namimorin lukion tunnuslaululla. Hän katsoi kännykkäänsä ja kohautti kulmaansa, nähdessään soittajan. Hän painoi vihreätä luuria ja vei puhelimen korvalle.

- Dino? Kuinka monta kertaa pitää sanoa, ettet-...

- Hibari-san, Romario tässä.

Hiljaisuus. Hibari kohautti kulmaansa ja katsoi kännykkää ihmeissään.

- ...Romario? Mistä nyt näin yhtäkkiä?

- Anteeksi, minulla ei ole paljoa aikaa jutella... Mutta onko teidän ja Dino-sanin väleille käynyt jotain? Hän on nimittäin lähdössä takaisin Italiaan tänä iltana...

Hibari hätkähti hieman ja kohautti kulmaa. Dino lähdössä Italiaan, vaikka hänen pitäisi olla täällä vielä vähän päälle viikon?

- ...Jaa... Omapahan on päätöksensä...

- H-Hibari-san... Teidän välinne ovat siis todellakin...

- Meidän välillämme ei ole tapahtunut mitään, en tiedä mistä oikein puhut... En ole nähnyt häntä sitten eilisen.

- ...Mutta... Dino-san tulee, anteeksi!

Kuului lyhyitä tuuttauksia. Hibari laski kännykän pöydälle ja mietti Romarion sanoja. Hän ei haluaisi välittää asiasta, mutta se silti jäi vaivaamaan häntä.

Dino istui sänkynsä reunalle ja katsoi lattiaa. Ehkä hänen pitäisi puhua Hibarin kanssa? Ei. Hän ei aio puhua hänelle enää. Romario katsoi huolestuneena pomoaan ja laski kännykän varovasti lipastolle.

Hibari istui koulunsa katolla ja katseli auringon laskua jotenkin hajamielisenä. Hän räpläsi kädessään olevaa kännykkäänsä ja mietti Romarion sanoja.  
>"Miksi Dino haluaa yhtäkkiä palata Italiaan? Ja mitä Romario tarkoitti sillä, että meidän välillämme on käynyt jotain...? Enkö olisi saanut suudella häntä eilen? Mutta hän itse halusi sitä... "<p>

- Iltoja~

- Mitä sinä täällä teet?

Hibari katsahti tyynenä vierellään seisovaa poikaa ja nyrpisti nenäänsä.

- Ku fu fu~ Kunhan ajattelin tulla tervehtimään... Näytät olevan jotenkin alla päin~

- ...En ole, ja vaikka olisinkin, se ei kuuluisi sinulle...

- No mutta, ei saisi olla noin tyly muille, Hibari~

Poika nojautui alemmas ja nosti Hibarin päätä leuasta. Tämä oli paljon kovakouraisempi kuin Dino.

- ..Irti...

- Ku fu fu~ Älähän nyt~ Ah, nyt tiedän.. Taisi se blondi jättää sinut?

Hibari läppäisi toisen käden pois ja nousi ylös, kohottaen tonfat taisteluasentoon.

- Mitä sinä muka meistä tiedät, Mukuro?

Mukuro-niminen poika naurahti ja hymyili ilkeästi.

- En nyt halua taistella... Joten laskisitko tonfasi?

Hibari ei laskenut tonfiaan, kuten häntä pyydettiin, vaan kiristi otettaan niistä. Hänen teki mieli hakata toinen, vaikkakin ilman mitään kunnollista syytä. Toisen taisteluhenki vain huvitti Mukuroa. Hän nojautui takanaan olevaan seinään ja viittoi Hibaria tulemaan lähemmäs. Vanhempi poika ei liikahtanutkaan. Hän vain mulkoili toista etuhiuksiensa alta ja puristeli otettaan tonfista. Häntä ärsytti toisen paikallaolo. Ja ihan kuin hän juonittelisi jotain... Jotain ei niin mukavaa, ellei hän ole jo tehnyt niin.

- Miten voit tietää, mitä minun ja sen välillä muka on?

- Minä testasin...

- ...Testasit?

Hibari laski hieman tonfiaan, mutta oli silti valmiina hyökkäämään. Mukuro vain naurahteli ja katsoi virnuillen Hibaria.

- Ku fu fu, kyllä... Loin illuusion... Haluatko tietää minkälaisen?

Hibari tuijotti epäilevästi toista, mutta nyökkäsi hiukan. Mukuro ojensi kättään toista kohti ja hymähti tyytyväisenä. Hibari käveli toista kohti ja mulkaisi tätä. Mukuro tarttui Hibari kädestä ja käänsi tämän selkä seinää päin, painaen hänet seinän ja itsensä väliin. Hibarilta tippuivat tonfat voimakkaasti kolahtaen kattoa vasten ja hän tuijotti Mukuroa ihmeissään.

- ...Irti...

- Ku fu fu~ Halusit tietää, mitä näytin sille blondille... Nyt saat tietää...

Hän otti Hibarin kädet tiukkaan otteeseen ja painoi huulensa toisen omia vasten. Hibari lehahti punaiseksi ja yritti rimpuilla toisen otteesta, mutta se oli hyödytöntä. Mukuro oli vahvempi. Empimättään sinihiuksinen poika vei toisen kätensä Hibarin etumukselle ja siveli sormillaan sitä. Mukuro virnuili tuttuun tapaansa suudelmaa vasten ja ei voinut olla nauttimatta toisen alistuvaisuudesta. Hibari yritti potkaista toista, mutta ihan kuin jonkinlainen voima pitelisi niitä paikoillaan. Mukuro nosti Hibarin paitaa ja vei toisen kätensä alle. Hän kosketteli sormillaan lämmintä ihoa ja nähdäkseen toisen reaktion perääntyi suudelmasta. Hibari hätkähteli Mukuron koskiessa tätä ja tunsi punan nousevan hänen poskilleen aina vain enemmän.

- Lopeta...

- Ku fu fu~

- Lopeta mä sanoin...

Hetken päästä ihan kuin mitään ei olisi ollutkaan. Mukuro seisoi Hibarin edessä kädet puuskassa ja pää hieman kallellaan, leveä hymy tämän kasvoilla. Mustahiuksinen poika hengitti raskaasti ja oli vieläkin punainen äskeisestä.

- ...Il-.. Illuusio...

- Ku fu fu~ Kyllä... Tosin se, minkä näytin sille blondille oli paljon pahempi~

Hibari nosti tonfat ja mulkaisi Mukuroa murhaavasti. Mukuro vain naurahteli ja virnuili toiselle.

- Itsepähän halusit~

- ...Miksi näytit hänelle jotain sellaista...?

- Ku fu fu~ Huvikseni~

Hibari hymähti ja katsoi taivaalle. Aurinko oli jo miltei laskenut.

"...Hän lähtee varmaan pian takaisin..."

Hibari vielä kerran mulkaisi Mukuroa ja lähti pois katolta, jättäen toisen yksikseen.

* * *

><p>Dino tuijotti lähtevien lentojen taulua ja huokaisi syvään. Hänen koneensa lähtisi alle tunnin päästä Italiaan. Romario ja muut Dinon alaiset katsoivat surullisina pomoaan. Heille se oli uutta, että heidän pomo oli noinkin allapäin. Blondi laski katseensa ja meni istumaan odotussalissa olevalle penkille. Hän kaivoi lentolippunsa ja katsoi sitä hajamielisenä. Hänen ei enää ikinä tekisi mieli palata takaisin Japaniin.. Eihän hänellä ole täällä enää mitään.<p>

Dino hätkähti, kun salissa kuului naisen ääni kaiuttimista. Ilmoitettiin seuraavaa lentoa, joka oli hänen. Hän venytteli ja nousi ylös lähtien kävelemään oikealle portille. Aika tuntui menevän nyt hitaammin joka askeleelta. Hänen mielensä oli aivan sekainen, eikä hän saanut yhdestäkään asiasta mitään selkoa.

Takaanta kuului juoksuaskeleita ja ennen kun hän ennätti kääntymään, joku oli kietonut kätensä tämän ympärille ja painautunut tämän selkää vasten.

- Yritäkin lähteä, niin puren sinua...

Dinon hengitys pysähtyi hetkeksi, kun hän tajusi kenellä ääni kuului. Hän katsoi silmät suurina eteensä, eikä kyennyt sanomaan saatikka tekemään mitään. Hän vain seisoi kivittäytyneenä paikallaan ja yritti hengittää.

- ...Älä... Lähde...

- ...K-...Kyoya...?

Hibari tiukensi halaustaan eikä sanonut enää mitään.

- ...Mistä... Tiesit, että lähden?

- Ei sillä ole mitään väliä, mistä minä sen tiedon sain...

- ...Palaa takaisin... Myöhästyn kohta lennosta takiasi.

- Idiootti...

- Paraskin puhumaan...

Hibari huokaisi syvään.

- Se mitä näit, oli pelkkä illuusio...

Dino hätkähti ja yritti katsoa taakseen.

- Illuusio? Selität vain...

- Se oli illuusio... Rokudo Mukuro teki sen...

Dino ei tiennyt, uskoako. Hän halusi, mutta häntä epäilytti.

- Luuletko tosiaan, että tekisin jotain sellaista hänen kanssaan? Pelkkä illuusiokin kuvottaa minua...

- Um...

- ...Rakastan sinua... Joten... Usko...

- ...K-...Kyouya...

Vihdoinkin Dino pääsi kääntymään kasvotusten Hibarin kanssa. Hän nosti tämän kasvoja leuasta yhtä hellästi kuin aina ja katsoi tätä silmiin. Kyllä, Hibari ei näyttänyt valehtelevan.

Kuului taas kaiuttimista naisen ääni, joka kuulutti kaikkia matkustajia siirtymään lipun tarkastukseen. Dino ei välittänyt siitä enää. Hän puri alahuultaan ja halasi itseään lyhyempää poikaa tiukasti. Kuullessaan Hibarin tunnustuksen hän oli valmis antamaan Hibarille kaiken anteeksi. Kaikki muu ympäriltä tuntui kadonneen täysin, ja ei ollut ketään tai mitään muuta kuin Hibari ja Dino. Blondi painoi kasvonsa toisen päälaelle ja tiuksesi halaustaan.

- ...Murrat tuota menoa luuni...

- A-...Ahaha! Anteeksi, Kyouya...

* * *

><p>Joo eli tälläistä tällä kertaa... Toivottavasti pidätte! Kommentoikaa, favettakaa, tehkää mitä lystäätte, olen iloinen kumminki, että jaksoitte lukea~! ^^<p> 


End file.
